Glamorous Sky
by Lady-Rinoa14
Summary: Canon 1 x R one-shot. As an honor student, Heero is required to bring his parents on his graduation day. With his parents long gone, Heero invites his current pillar of strength, and unknowingly trusts his future with her.


**Glamorous Sky**

"_I want to illuminate your future, so I wipe away the clouds for you__  
__As I embrace the dream, I keep walking in these glorious days__I want to go back to that morning, so I cross the rainbow__  
__In order to be in line for our dreams, we walk in this glamorous sky~"_

_~Glamorous Sky by Mika Nakashima~_

* * *

"Selphie Tilmitt," called out a brown-haired woman, who appeared to be in her 30's, as she stood on the platform, dressed in a white button down shirt and skirt. She held a sheet of paper to which she locked her gaze on. "Vincent Valentine," she called out again through the microphone, not diverting her attention away from the paper. There were cheers, whistles, and applauses whenever a name was called. After a short pause, the professor said, "The last senior to graduate as magna cum laude this year is... Heero Yuy." A set of cheers and applauses coming from the senior students flooded the auditorium as the last student who would be graduating as magna cum laude was announced.

"Congratulations, Heero!" cried out a blonde male, who sat beside Heero Yuy, as he lightly punched the Perfect Soldier on the arm with glee. "I always knew you'd make it with that kick-ass brain of yours!"

"Hn." Heero Yuy nodded as a response for gratitude. Eventually even the people who were seating behind him also tapped him on the back to congratulate him. At first he was bemused at the physical contact initiated by his schoolmates, and he wondered what he had done or had said that gave the others comfort to touch him as if they had been together all their lives. But then again, he realized that he had indeed changed. He was no longer the fifteen year old from six years ago who would have no second thoughts about killing anyone who dared go near him. But in this context, he was even more baffled at the thought that he was not bothered at all by these human contacts. Not that he was completely comfortable with it either. It was just empirical proof that he belonged in a community, and that he belonged. Sort of.

He then sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed as their professor proceeded to explain their dress code and other important information needed on the day of their graduation. The chattering of the other students, though, almost drowned out the voice of their professor.

"Each student is given two passes for their guests. The passes may be for your parents or grandparents or special friends. Guests with passes will be prioritized for the seats. If any of you has more than two guests, then they will have to wait in line until the prioritized guests are already seated."

The woman in front noticed the lack of attention by the students, compelling her to speak louder. "All graduating students with honors are to receive their diplomas and medals with their parents. Meaning to say, when your names are called..." The brunette nodded at the students in front. "When you go to the stage, you should have your parents or guardians with you. Or anyone special at least."

Murmurs filled the auditorium. The students who will be graduating with honors all excitedly talked about how their parents will be thrilled to stand with them on stage to receive their reward for the fruits of their labor. Those who will not be graduating with honors expressed their regret about not trying harder, and envied the others.

"Hey." Eric, Heero's blonde roommate for four years, nudged him at his side.

Heero, with arms still crossed, turned to his seatmate, impatiently waiting for what he had to say.

"Who are you going to invite for our graduation?" asked Eric.

Heero blinked. The professor's follow-up instructions passed from one ear to the other. Good question.

Noticing from his seatmate's glare, and almost surprised look, Eric said, "Just curious. I remember you saying that you didn't grow up with your parents. You have grandparents? You gotta fill in those reserved seats."

Before Heero could speak, the professor wrapped up her instructions and adjourned the session. All the students got up from their seats, compelling the both of them to pick up their bags, as well, and leave the auditorium. Looking as though he had forgotten what he had asked, Eric tapped Heero on the shoulder and bid farewell. "Gotta go, man. Still have to contact my family! Laters!" He gave a brief salute and sneered before running off amidst the crowd by the entrance.

From all directions, Heero saw his fellow students dig for their cellular phones in the pockets and dialled numbers of probably their loved ones. His fellow students who were graduating with honors were even in tears as they joyfully relayed the good news to their parents.

Shaking his head, Heero slumped his bag over his shoulder and exited the colossal venue. His surroundings had a jubilant air brought about by the laughter and sheer joy emanating from every student. The crowd thinned by the minute and Heero left the school grounds to wander in the streets.

"_Who are you going to invite for our graduation?" _Eric's words rang in his mind. Who would he invite? Truth be told he had no idea. His parents were long gone, even his stepfather. He had not met his grandparents either. And if guardians were to be counted, the first person at the top of his head would be the man who created him , the Perfect Soldier. This was the person who also gave him a new name, a new identity, a new beginning –Doctor J. But even so, Doctor J, had been killed during the Eve Wars. He no longer had anyone to guide him. Except...

Heero stopped in his tracks, and he now found himself standing in the middle of the small arched bridge in the center of the city. He leaned on the stone railing and gazed at the calm, flowing stream underneath as it travelled to oblivion. While above his head, the nearest star in L1 which was smaller than Earth's sun, shied away and hid behind the gray clouds. He stayed there for a few minutes, basking in the ambience sound of nature, from the trickle of the stream to the chirping of the birds. He was at peace. And somehow, the weight of the question he had been pondering became light.

When a loud honking of a truck from the other side of the street tore him away from his reverie, he took his cellular phone from his pocket, dialled a long distance call, and placed the gadget on his ear as he patiently waited for the person on other side of the line to pick up.

After a few rings, Heero almost wanted to end the call, thinking that his recipient might have been busy. Before he had the chance to hang up, the sweetest voice resonated in his ears.

* * *

Going over the sheet of paper on her hand, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian scrutinized the multi-page document that she held. Turning over a few more pages, she tore away the pages one by one and slid each one at the shredder beside her. She picked up a few more sheets from the towering pile of paper on her desk, documents that were of no use anymore, ready to be torn and forgotten in a few seconds.

When the hum of the device quieted as the last sheet was torn, it was only then when Relena heard the ringing of a familiar tune. She quickly opened her drawer, the upbeat tune growing louder. The unregistered number that appeared on the screen indicated that it was a long distance call from the colonies.

Clicking the answer button, Relena said, "Hello? Relena Darlian speaking."

There was no response. Pressing the phone closer to her ear, Relena knew that the person on the other side of the line was still there, waiting. She can hear birds chirping and the stridulating of crickets. She turned around to face the enormous glass window that overlooked the residential houses and business establishments in Brussels. The sky was clear and azure; clouds were a perfect white; the sun was shining brightly overhead. Hearing the ambience sounds from her caller's locale gave her a sense of tranquillity after a week's worth of stress.

This was a rare occurrence. The basic security instructions to her were to reject calls from unregistered numbers, and more so, quickly drop the call if the caller was unresponsive. She had done that on previous occasions. But this time, she did not.

Leaning forward, Relena's forehead made contact with the glass surface, as well as her free hand. Her phone was still glued to her ear. She closed her eyes, smiled, and muttered, "If you won't tell me who you are, then let me just thank you before I hang up this call."

Despite the precaution, Relena made no move to drop the call. So she waited patiently for her caller to respond. And she was not even surprised to know who had called when he finally spoke.

"It's me," said Heero on the other side of the line as he leaned further on the stone railing, his eyes casted on the stream below. He had not meant to be silent the moment she picked up the call. Even he himself was surprised at how hearing her voice after a long time had an effect on him that it momentarily deprived him of words.

Relena opened her eyes that hovered on the houses below. "I had a feeling that it's you." She then turned around, sat on her desk, and reached for the teddy bear settled on the corner of her table. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," replied Heero.

Relena heard him took a deep breath. Was he sick? Was he nervous about something? The very thought of Heero being afraid of something baffled her. That was not the Heero she knew. "Heero..."

He cut her off, his eyes diverted to the endless route of the stream. "Are you free next month? On the 20th?"

Now that was startling. "I think so. Let me check." she said, laying the bear steadily on her lap and checked her desk calendar. She flipped the page that was in March, and checked her availability on the 20th of April. There was a mark. She frowned.

"I have something scheduled for the 20th," she solemnly said. "What is this for? What's on the 20th?"

She heard Heero let out a breath. "Heero?"

"It's alright. It's not really a big deal. Don't mind it. Sorry for wasting your time."

"Wait!" exclaimed Relena, afraid that he might have already cut the call. No, Relena would not let go of this moment easily. It had been months since she had last seen him. Was it on Christmas? It had been months, too, she had last heard his voice. That was why at this moment she would do what it takes just to hear more of him. She will talk and talk until their ears bled just so she could keep him on the line.

Easier said than done, now what to say to him? Maybe she should just recite her full speech for an event two days from now and ask his opinion regarding it? _That's idiotic, Relena,_ she told herself. "Heero, you just don't call someone and then hang up without explaining on why you called. What's on the 20th?"

Heero replied in an even lower tone of voice. Was he whispering? "My graduation."

But Relena heard it crystal clear. "Congratulations, Heero!" she greeted elatedly, almost jumping from her seat. If they were face-to-face right now, she would have embraced him without giving it much thought. "That's great news! Best one I've heard today."

"Hn," he said. She could not see his reaction, but she knew that she had surprised him with her sudden outburst.

While scratching the ear of the bear on her lap and her excitement less tremulous, it suddenly dawned on her what his intentions were with the call. "And? Is this your way of inviting me to attend your graduation?"

"That was the plan," said Heero. "But you said you had plans already..."

"No. That'll be dealt with," Relena cut him off, eyeing the calendar. "I'll make sure I'll be on L1 on the 20th. I wouldn't want to miss your special day."

Heero did not argue any further. He knew that when Relena already set her mind on something, she will, by any means, make sure it will happen. "Hn." He nodded. First task: done; now on with the second. He was not the type of person who asked people for favors, so this was getting harder than he thought. Relena will already go out of her way to join him in celebrating this momentous occasion, as his schoolmates call it, of his life – but to ask her to go on stage with him? Surely, this will not be missed by the media. And the people will speculate and might even press about how he got to have connections with the influential and most-loved politician in the Earth Sphere. He wouldn't want to ruin things for her.

However there was still this huge part of him that wanted her to be there with him on stage. He had no more parents, he had never met his other relatives, and Doctor J had already passed away. The closest people he had left in his life were his allies during the previous wars, with Relena being at the top of the list. If a student did not have parents anymore, then their guardians would be fitting. He did not have any of those, but Relena is and will always be the strength that will guide him through this new age of peace.

In the end, it was the heart that won over the mind.

"Relena, there's something else I'd like to say," said Heero.

"What is it?"

"I'm graduating with honors. And I need someone to come up with me on the stage to receive my medal and diploma."

Relena's heart beat rapidly and clutched the phone tighter, pressing it even harder on her ear to make sure she heard every word he said clearly.

Heero continued, "I'd like to ask you to be the one to walk with me on the stage."

After weeks of delivering speeches in front of delegates and millions of television viewers, after weeks of attending conferences and always being the guest speaker in events, for once, Relena was out of words. It was just an invitation to his graduation, an invitation to walk with _him _on his graduation. So why did it feel like she was being proposed to?

While trying to keep herself, composed so she would not sound so excited like a thirteen year old, she said, "Heero, I would be honoured."

"I appreciate it," he said calmly on the other line.

"Likewise," replied Relena as she ran her fingers on the head of her teddy bear. "Your call has been an excellent respite from work. I'll see you next month then."

"I'll pick you up at the airport."

Relena would have told him that he should not bother for her security team will for sure have everything arranged for her, and he knew that. They both did. But why would she decline such an offer?

"Okay then," said Relena. "Oh and Heero? If you can, I mean if you have time. Feel free to call me again."

From the corner of her mind, Relena imagined that Heero may have smiled at this. And he said, "On April 7 at 12 midnight."

"I'll look forward to it," said Relena. Just then her intercom buzzed, annoying her for ruining the moment. "I have to go now, Heero. Congratulations again. See you."

When they had ended the call and Relena was filled in by her secretary of her meeting in fifteen minutes, it was only then that she realized that Heero will be calling her on her birthday. Elated, she kissed her teddy bear on the head before placing it back on her desk, and picked up her papers before locking her room.

* * *

After bidding their farewells, Heero ran a hand through his dark locks. Well that... went well. She had not rejected his invitation, and sounded enthusiastic even. Did she even consider the consequences of being seen with him in public? That it may be the grounds for the media to look up their shared history during the war?

He wanted to ask her those things, to make sure that she would not be regretting it later on. But he just could not afford to shatter her exultant mood. Whatever that may happen on the following month, he will just have to protect her from them, from everyone. He will make sure of that.

* * *

On April 20 of After Colony 201, the auditorium of the L1 colony cluster's premiere university was crowded. The dome-shaped venue housed about three hundred graduating students, who all wore their black togas and caps. They were seated in rows in the middle of the venue, facing the stage in front. The seats surrounding the graduates were packed with guests. From his seat, Heero scanned the crowd for any sign of a certain woman with honey-gold hair. But there was none.

Relena had already arrived the day before discreetly. Despite his offer to pick her up, she had insisted that he had to concern himself in preparing for the graduation. So he filled her in through a phone call again, and had the passes delivered to the hotel she was staying in.

The hymn of the Earth Sphere was played, indicating the start of the program. Heero glanced one more time at the crowd, still there was no sign of her. It was not until that their guest speaker for the commencement exercise began his speech that Heero finally laid eyes on the person he had waited for a month to see.

Relena was seated at the fourth row among the audience, and had just removed her sunglasses. Knowing her, she probably would have waited until all the peoples' attention was focused on the speaker so that no one would take notice of her when she removed her shades. But she was wrong. Even in a crowd of a hundred people, she still stood out. Her golden hair were neatly tied to a half ponytail, and she wore a simple white dress that probably would have reached her knees, and she had that beautiful face that always made people take a look at her for a second, third, and fourth time.

As soon as she was seated and had taken off her shades, Relena searched through the sea of graduating students below to look for the sole reason of her visit. It did not take long when her cerulean eyes were locked with Prussian blue ones. She managed a smile and waved a little, a gesture for only the two them to see. Their gazes then unwillingly broke as they focused their attention on the inspirational talk by their guest speaker, who had the striking, disturbing resemblance to the late General Septum.

The program went by swiftly at least for Heero and Relena as both were preoccupied in what to come next. Before they knew it, it was already the moment when the diplomas were to be given. Names were read after the other by the College Dean, and when Vincent Valentine was up, a handsome lad whose silky hair reached up to his sexy ass, Relena stood from her seat and made her way down to the side of the stage to join Heero Yuy.

They stood side by side on the side of the stage, watching as the tall, lean, and elderly president of their University bestowed the medal around Vincent Valentine's neck and shook hands with the dark-haired jock's proud parents. None of them spoke in this reunion, and both just looked straight ahead. None of them also knew who initiated it, but on the next second, they both reached for the other's hand that was unsurprisingly a good fit.

"Heero Yuy," called the College Dean, an elderly woman smiling proudly with her students' achievements. There was a mandatory applause from the audience at first, until Heero Yuy walked up the stage, hand in hand with the one and only Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian.

Gasps and murmurs came from the crowd. There was much talk. Photographers downstage took photos for every step the couple took. How did the most influential woman in the Earth Sphere meet the ever stoic Heero Yuy? Still, no one dared to deny that the unconventional couple was a gorgeous pair.

Uncaring towards the gossiping audience, the two did not let go of each other until they reached the University chancellor who handed Heero his diploma and shook both of their hands. And next was the University president, who awarded Heero, with his outstanding academic achievement with a medal with his fake name of Heero Yuy carved on it.

Relena smiled all throughout the ordeal, but there was this feeling inside of her that wanted to tell everyone who watched that this man right beside her was the man who fought for the Colonies, for Earth, for peace, for everyone, everything for the price of his own life. He was their hero.

As they went down the stage, the people's gazes were still fixed on them. Despite that, Relena still managed to reach out for his hand. Heero took it in his without hesitation and mouthed a "Thank you" to Relena while keeping his gaze straight on. Relena then squeezed his hand, her heartfelt reply.

After the students had all thrown their caps joyously as they had officially graduated, the auditorium was then in a disorder. Families and friends of the graduates quickly made a beeline towards the graduates from their seats. Photos were taken here and there, preserving this momentous occasion in their memories. But it was the other way around for Heero.

As soon as the caps had been thrown, instead of waiting for his guest to come to him, he hastily went to the audiences' area. He knew Relena enough to know that she did not request for any security team inside the venue so as not to frighten anyone. And who knows what could happen if in this mess of a crowd if there will be anyone who could easily abduct her again or hurt her.

He had met Relena halfway, he realized, as soon as he saw her figure descending the stairs only to be intercepted by his fellow schoolmates themselves with their families asking for a photo opportunity with her. Heero waited patiently until the photo session was over; however, it came to a point when the number of people who wanted to take a photo with the Vice Foreign Minister increased in number. Making his way through the multitude of individuals, he caught her wrist as soon as one photo session was finished. Both of them politely bid farewell and congratulated the families before making their way out of the auditorium.

* * *

Heero had chosen a fine dining restaurant located at the outskirts of town. He had never before celebrated any significant event that happened in his personal life. Heck he did not even know his own birthday. If he had been the only one in attendance in his graduation, he would have contentedly received his own diploma and just fly back to Earth. However, today was different. He had a guest. And it was not just any guest. He wouldn't want her to go out of her way for him to have 30 seconds of exposure with _him _nonetheless.

They were seated outside on the second floor by the terrace, as requested by Relena. Knowing that Heero was not the type who fancied going to restaurants such as this, Relena took the initiative to order for them. It was a candlelit dinner. Lights at the terrace had been dimmed and the soothing melody produced by the ensemble inside the restaurant floated around them.

Relena did most of the talking as they devoured their steaks and soup, from asking about Heero's school, Duo's latest visit to her office, and up to the new rules and regulations approved in the Preventers' Unit.

And Heero listened, sometimes giving his opinion when needed. He only made eye contact with her when he spoke, but when he was done he would automatically revert to cutting his steak in half as if it was the only enemy left in the world. What was he nervous about?

"Heero?" Relena's voice tore him from his reverie and locked eyes with her. "Why did you choose me to walk with you on the stage? You could have chosen Duo." She chuckled.

With an emotionless facade, Heero sought for the right words to say. He had expected that this will be asked, but how can he easily compress the superfluity of his reasons? It was like asking him how he could put an entire ocean in a bucket. "We were asked to invite a parent or a guardian," he began, turning his head to look at the street below. "I have neither. And the man who trained me, and made me the soldier designed to save the Colonies, is now also gone." He shifted his gaze to Relena, whose eyes possessed the color and depth of the ocean. Her face was illuminated by the candlelight, the only beautiful thing deserving of such light in this place. She looked at him patiently, with full of understanding.

He continued, "All I've known is war, Relena, even when I was a kid. And now that we are living in peace, it feels like I'm still lost. But since you are the one guiding the Earth Sphere, finding my way through this new rough road of change has become easier. You're strong, Relena. I've always admired your strength."

Hearing his words flow out of his mouth like it was the most natural thing in the world, Relena felt tears sting her eyes. "I'm flattered." She stifled a laugh, shaking her head. "But didn't I tell you before? My source of strength is you." She then asked as she leaned closer. "So what are your plans for the future? You're staying in the Colonies?" Relena hoped that Heero did not notice her shaky voice, and trembling hands. Was it too cold? Or would his answer be like icicles through the heart?

"I haven't planned anything yet." Heero leaned in closer as well, resting his arms on the table.

_Closer._

Relena cocked her head with a furtive look. "But..."

_Closer._

Heero leaned even closer until their faces were only a few centimetres apart. "But no matter what happens..." He lifted his hand and ran his finger from her cheeks up to her jaw line, lingering there. "I will keep on protecting you."

* * *

After dinner, Relena had volunteered to drive Heero back to his apartment. Now sliding out of the limousine in front of his apartment in the dead of the night, Relena gave Heero a quick hug goodbye before handing him a gift box and a CD case containing their friends' video greetings. When Heero had thanked her for her troubles, she dismissed it with a wave and tried to hurry back inside the limousine, afraid that he might see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Relena," Heero called out, her back facing him.

"Yes?" she replied, unsuccessfully preventing the crack in her voice.

"Look at me," said Heero. Holding the box and CD case in one hand, he used his free one to grab Relena's arm and made her face him. He was stunned as the tears glistened in her lashes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just... so happy for you." Relena wiped the first rivulets of tears off her cheek, and forced a smile. "I know you will be busy from now on. We both will. But whenever you have the time, call me. Call anytime, anywhere."

_Come to Earth_, she wanted to plead, but cannot.

Heero's hand then snaked its way from her arm, up to her shoulders, neck, and eventually at the back of her head. The last time he held her this way was when they were at the _Libra _before the Eve Wars ended. At that time, they had their spacesuits as obstructions. But now, his fingers were able to thread at the soft golden locks. "Don't lose that strength," he said. _I don't want to be lost anymore. _Occupying the space between them, Heero leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Thank you so much, Relena. For _everything_." He held her for awhile, cradling her head against his chest as she listened to the beat of his heart. Relena then shuddered, and Heero pulled away to look at her. "Relena?" Did he upset her?

Frowning, she said. "I forgot to bring a camera! All that's happened today wouldn't be preserved."

With a smirk, Heero replied, "It will in our memories."

"That's not the point." Relena pouted and crossed her arms. "It's your special day. You need something to remember it by. Empirical evidence."

Amused that Relena was even worked up even more than him on his graduation day, Heero leaned down once again and captured her lips in a brief kiss. If there will be anything that Heero will need to remember this day by then it will be the lingering feel of Relena's lips that tasted of strawberry on his, and her intoxicating scent of cucumber melons. No photograph in the world could ever preserve that.

* * *

On the following morning, Relena returned to Earth and reported to work, though still overwhelmed at what happened the day before – that fairytale that lasted for a few precious hours.

As she opened her laptop, her cellular phone rang. Answering the call, she said, "Hello, Relena Darlian speaking."

"It's me," said the voice from the other line. Relena felt a déjà vu.

"Heero!" Relena exclaimed. "When I told you to call me, I didn't expect that you'd call the day after. Not that I mind. What's up?"

"I guess our yesterday will be preserved after all," he remarked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Have you seen the newspapers?"

Relena's eyes widened. "Not yet."

She then requested for four different newspapers and tabloids from her secretary. When they had arrived, the papers were all laid down on her desk. And there on every newspaper were articles and photos of the Vice Foreigner Minister Relena Darlian attending the graduation of her alleged lover Heero Yuy from the L1 colony cluster. There were photos of her sitting in the auditorium, going on the stage hand in hand, their candlelit dinner, and even the ephemeral kiss. There, documented, published.

"Relena," said Heero, still not dropping the call. "Are you alright?"

Relena held on to her desk chair for support. Shaking her head, she said, "I'm fine. I just didn't kind of expect that there were still journalists following us up to your apartment. I'm sorry, Heero."

Why was she still thinking about his welfare when it was her life that was actually being made an issue? _Always so selfless. _"Don't worry about it. It's my fault from the start."

Chuckling with exasperation, Relena answered, "You're right, at least." She smoothed the page with a photo where Heero was clutching his presents on one hand, while his other held her head, his lips pressed against hers, and his heart that captured hers on that one moment. "All of yesterday was preserved. And, I don't think I really mind to be linked with an L1 University alumnus."

"You're not going to deny it?"

"Do you want me to?"

There was a pause. And Heero answered, "I'll call you again. My flight is up."

"Flight? Where are you going?"

"Earth."

"Why?"

Heero had already expected that this will happen. That Relena's visit will make the news. And he will stick with his word; he will protect her from all of it.

He responded with a smirk. "I don't think a long distance relationship will do any good for the both of us anymore."

He heard her giggle, and sigh. Relena said, "What are you saying?"

"I'll move on to the next stage of my life starting from where everything in my life began."

"Where is that exactly?" asked Relena, almost like a whisper.

Drawing in a breath, Heero looked at the azure sky, a promising future flashed in his eyes. "With you." Prior to meeting Relena, he was a nobody. But he knew that with her, as long as he trusted his feelings with her, he could be someone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh hello there! This thing came up because my mind has been telling me over and over to write a fic with a graduation theme. I just graduated from college last April 20, so yeah; this is like me celebrating that awesome event/day in this site. Spread the happiness! :) Having said that, I hope you guys are at least happy with this story. With this, I just kind of wanted to show how Heero looked up to Relena as his own pillar of strength and guide in this new age of peace. :) These two really need each other; they just have to admit it. :P

Thank you for reading and please do point out what needs to be improved from this piece. I'd greatly appreciate it. ^_^ Take care everyone!

Oh and "Glamorous Sky" is one of my all-time favourite songs. English translation credits to JpopAsia.


End file.
